


Prologue to "One Gay More"

by BookDragon6127



Series: One Gay More! [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon6127/pseuds/BookDragon6127
Summary: This is just the set up to my modern au enjoltaire fic called "One Gay More"





	Prologue to "One Gay More"

  1. Enjolras-  
    1. god-like appearance, barely 6 foot, blonde hair that falls to his mid chest in perfect curls
    2. Made the cut off so he’s always been a year younger than the others in his grade
    3. Looks like a marble statue
    4. stoic and aggressive at first but is really like a puppy
    5. Seems 'perfect'
        1. Old ladies love his chivalry
        2. Little kids adore him                  
        3. Teens respect him
        4. Adults admire the charming young man but hates the revolutionary                                                                      
        5. Popular at school but sticks with his friends, everyone knows him                                                                      
        6. He often plays the ‘imaginary boyfriend’ for lesbians/aces to bring home to their families
    6. His parents are dicks, his dad more so
    7. His smile can light up the room, His laugh is even better
    8. He’s known to fall asleep at random places/times                                                                                                                                        
        1. When he’s sleeping, he looks like a lake does at sun rise; calm and peaceful                                       
    9. He cares immensely for all life
    10. He cherishes all his friends
    11. He’s very close with Combeferre and Courfeyrac since they were kids and then later became friends with Feuilly, Jehan, and Cosette in middle school. The other les amis followed in high school and they stayed through college
    12. When he’s upset, he can make the saddest puppy eyes imaginable                                                                      
    13. Him being upset makes everyone sad
    14. He’s incredibly stubborn and when he gets sick he won't admit it until he can function
        1. Worse, he has the weakest immune system
    15. It's awful to watch him be in pain
    16. It's almost like the myth of Orpheus              
    17. His voice is beautiful but he rarely sings                                                                      
        1. The Les Amis didn’t learn this until Courfeyrac snuck a recording when Enjolras thought he was home alone and singing ‘Goodbye’ from Catch Me if You Can
    18. His anger is terrifying Partially because he barely gets really angry and charming, partially because he can look like an ancient greek god
    19. It takes a lot to get him genuinely angry and when he does, it’s best to just get out of his way
    20. He is a perfect mix of cold and hot anger
        1. Cold in the sense that he can break you down meticulously and destroy you entirely and knows exactly what to say
        2. Hot because he explodes when he’s angry, it's full of passion and aggression and power
    21. His anger is usually from when someone hurts his friends or others It is usually followed by him blaming himself and/or attacking said person from what happened. Even though it’s rare, his friends dread it
  2. Grantaire
    1. He’s an aspiring set designer and is in college for that
    2. Currently, he had a job at the local hospital where he was a receptionist
    3. He’s very good friends with Joly, Bahorel, Jehan, and Bossuet
    4. He’s relatively tall compared to his other friends, around 6’3”
    5. All of his clothes have paint on them. Every. Single. One.
    6. He’s style is primarily flannel and denim
        1. He’d grow a beard but then he looks like a lumberjack
    7. He’s an avid coffee drinker to the point where it's concerning
    8. He usually has a witty remark or a joke to make
    9. He often has insecurities but hides behind humor and cynical remarks
    10. When he has time and effort, his hair is incredibly fluffy
        1. Imagine Gwaine’s hair from Merlin (just _so_ fluffy)
    11. Owns many _many_ bisexual pun t shirts
        1. Including but not limited to: best bi
        2. Bibi-8
        3. I like my men like I like my women
        4. Bi-lociraptor
        5. On Standbi
    12. He sleeps sprawled out on his back and unfortunately he is a very heavy sleep. He’s known to fall asleep everywhere
        1. All his friends’ couches at least once
        2. His school desk
        3. On the bleachers during more than one football game
        4. In the kitchen wait for his ramen to be done at three am
        5. On a pool raft and only woke up when Bossuet jumped on him
    13. He is a sucker for animated and Disney movies
    14. Secretly loves musicals and singing but hates his voice and has minor stage fright
    15. _Vastly_ prefers dogs over cats
    16. Has very thick skin and nothing really bothers him
    17. However when something does affect him he completely shuts down
        1. He won’t talk to the person who made him upset
        2. He vents to Jehan and/or boxes with Bahorel
    18. Knows exactly how to make anyone laugh
    19. His hair is insanely wild
        1. It has broken several combs and hair ties
        2. It's both curly and tangled
    20. His father was a deadbeat but his mother was very strong
        1. Like Leo Valdez from Heroes of Olympus
        2. His mother is hispanic and his father was french
    21. He loves making people laugh
      1. Although usually it’s not at the best moments
  3. Cosette
    1. Looks like a goddamn disney princess
    2. She just reaches 5’4” but is the most badass person in the les amis
    3. She is bi and poly
    4. Jean Valjean was always the most supportive
    5. She always stood up for her friends and really anyone who needed help
        1. Which is how she meet Enjolras
        2. A group of upperclassmen were picking on him and Cosette punched one in the face
        3. That was also how they discovered they were half-siblings. Tholomyes’ name was list as both their biological fathers
        4. Not long after, Enjolras was kicked out for being gay and Cosette convinced Jean Valjean to let him stay with them
        5. They instantly became siblings
    6. She dyes her hair rainbow for pride parades
    7. She’s majoring in Cosmetology and Astronomy because “viva la pluto, fuck you”
  4. Azelma
    1. She’s two years younger than Eponine
    2. She has light brown hair that’s short cropped in a pixie cut
    3. She works at the Musain which is were she met the Les Amis
    4. She is best friends with Enjolras
    5. She is also lesbian and has a major crush on Cosette
    6. Although everyone thinks her and Enjolras are together




End file.
